


would you be my fucking boyfriend

by euphiliacs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dancing, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, and killua is emotionally constipated, killua and gon are aged up, theyre skipping class, wild goose chase down the school corridor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphiliacs/pseuds/euphiliacs
Summary: There is an unwritten rule between best friends that they should never, by all means, never fall in love with each other. Even more so if he's a complete blockhead. Of course, this was Killua's anxiety speaking.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	would you be my fucking boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by @wishiwasanavenger's random prompt list #15 on tumblr!

There is an unwritten rule between best friends that they should never, by all means, _never_ fall in love with each other─ at least that's what it's supposed to be like inside the mind of Killua Zoldyck.

Who said that? Of course, it was his teenage angst bullshit. An excuse so that he would have a reason to not reciprocate his feelings in which would require him to expose his vulnerability and then proceed to suffer the consequences of second-hand embarrassment later on if he looked back into his memory lane titled as _'Killua Zoldyck's first time confessing to a boy! And what's worse, He got shamelessly rejected!'_

The next outcome of this worst-case scenario would be him curling himself into a ball, not being able to live with himself afterward and moving to another country and changing his nationality and be away from Gon Freecs.

But he doesn't want to be away. From Gon _fucking_ Freecs, out of all people. His best friend, the school's local blockhead with stupidly toned muscles that exposes itself under the sun on pe class and his stupidly wide smile spreading across his lips (during chem as the substance that he was mixing caught fire and smoke behind him for some reason) that he wanted to kiss so bad for _so_ long-

"Killua, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

The bell had rung, and Gon was telling him a story about how his dad went to his house last weekend gifting him something for his birthday that was due like a month ago but Leorio came in just in time to slug him but the rest was a blur because Killua was too busy staring at Gon's...everything.

_'it's okay, Killua, you can just say lips-'_ he shut down his consciousness when Gon came to view, who was staring him down with slightly irritated eyes. The human embodiment of a hedgehog sighed.

"Ah, I knew you were spacing out. What's wrong with you today?"

That's an unfair question, Killua had thought. because he would have many things wrong with him from the first day he met Gon Freecs. Judging by the words that rolled out of his mouth and the way he expressed his concerns for Killua, this would seem like perfect timing to confess your undying love to your who-knows-how-many-years-long crush and simultaneously, would be a great start to a cliched budding romance. But Killua curled his fingers into a fist as he rose from his seat.

"Nothing. You're thinking too much" the silver-haired boy patted Gon's shoulder. There was heat lingering at the point of contact where his hand rests.

This was fine.

Even if three years may be eating up on him and he had to sit in the same place and go through the same routine of cloud-watching under the same blue sky as they eat their lunch on the school's rooftop─ in which, he thought, was a very ideal place to makeout on, he was fine. Just as long as Gon was within his reach, ambiguous to Killua's painful longing that Gon shouldn't, or better yet, never have the knowledge of, this was fine.

"-with me, Killua?"

Of course, for a little while.

"Huh?"

He lost himself again. And Gon was sitting not too far away from where the Sunlight could touch him, sandwich in hand, and some beverage on the next as the wind swayed through his spiky hair. It took him a while to realize that they were doing their annual daily routine of cloud-watching and Gon had said something then.

An abandoned music room with alleged paranormal activity in which Killua had no idea where exactly Gon got that claim, and proceeded to declare the possibilities of ghost-hunting. hence, the tedious activity of cloud-watching would be no more, flailing an old vinyl as he speaks. How long has he been holding that? And why on Earth is he holding a vinyl?

"I'm saying," Gon repeated, his voice clearer now in Killua's ears "let's skip class after this!"

Killua wouldn't be so afraid to admit that his friend might have a few screws loose and enough guts to skip Mrs. Krueger's lesson after recess and that's okay because he does too. Mentally deranged people flock together as they say but Gon was different. He was balls-to-the-wall crazy.

"Gon," he said, emphasis on his name "Did you forget that one time we smoked weed just because you were curious and got our asses handed by Kurapika?"

"Killua," Gon said in that sing-song voice that Killua was always so weak for "Kurapika's not here..."

Killua looked. And _looked_. He was basically fist-fighting Gon with his stare. But he loved every chance he gets to look at him anyway.

"It would just be the two of us! I promise! And you'll love what I'm about to show you..."

The words that just rolled out of his tongue made Killua rethink his decisions carefully. And shivers.

Maybe this time, Kurapika won't bust their asses

Maybe this time, Killua could successfully steal a kiss or two from Gon

Maybe this time, they would be in a whole lot bigger trouble than they do last time-

Killua sighed. He could feel the pressure of the other boy seeping through him, staring with eyes full of determination and fire that Killua always loved getting lost in so much

Maybe next time,

He would never be able to witness those eyes on a daily basis ever again

Maybe this time,

He should do something about that

...

  
  


_'Way to go half-witting your way into trouble, Killua'_ he curses. Can't blame him for having only a few brain cells functioning when he's with his literal dream boy.

"Okay, there it is" the soles of Gon's shoes squeaks on the tiled floors of the school corridors as he crouches down near one of the corners of the wall, peeking on the same look-a-like brown door that's literally everywhere in the entire school.

"Let's make a run for it..." He whispered, audible enough for people nearby to hear. The airhead’s not good at playing spy.

“I’m too sober for this.” Killua groaned.

“You don’t even drink.”

“Maybe I should start.”

It was nine in the morning and he was skipping class with the school's no. 1 blockhead. Perhaps it’s the price he pays for harboring feelings for someone he knows he can't have. The bad hunches he's been giving himself since he left the rooftop crawls deeper into his spine.

Gon tugged at Killua's arm before he could even complain any longer. Darting devilishly fast to the door that he'd been peeking at, gesturing the other boy to follow his lead and before he knew it, dust was filtering through his nose, and it tingles. The spiky-haired boy snorted at his kitten-like sneeze

"Shut up" Killua frowned but he sure as hell would want to replay that laugh.

"I didn't say anything"

He scanned the whole room. It was ancient and everything was made out of wood. There were lumps of dust gathering on the floor and cobwebs hanging on the ceilings. The curtains were drawn shut but a few ounces of light still managed to filter through. A ghost would totally settle here.

"How did you even find this place...?"

Killua ran a hand to one of the objects wrapped in silk covers, raising it up to peek underneath and he freezes.

"Pretty scary, isn't it?" Gon was scavenging through some boxes in the corner "there are plenty of cool places here if you looked hard enough. Did you know that principal Neterou kept pet rats caged behind the school's dumpster?"

"I don't think I need to know that..."

Killua knew out of all people that it would be a spectacular black-mailing material to use against the principal. Better yet, if Gon happens to know more than his weird pet rats. But that could wait.

At the moment, he would rather heed something else, like the grand piano right in front of him.

He had raised the silk covers and it looked way more elegant than it did when he was peeking in. the instrument still oozes some of its glories from the past, as withered as it seems.

He started fingering his way through the keys, it sounds quite decent despite the years and he could feel someone's breath tingling in his ear.

"You can play?!" Killua jolted from his seat. No, not because Gon literally released a blood-piercing scream directly to his eardrums. It was the abnormally close distance that they had as his head turned towards Gon, close enough that he could feel his breath on his skin, enough that he could easily close the gap with one swift move. He instinctively shied away.

"Uh, a little bit. My mom made me learn it. It was a long time ago anyway, I probably suck at it now though" sure it was a weak rebuttal against Gon as he had mentally noted. Killua may think it’s a drag to play, but Gon thinks it’s an understatement. Once he's curious about something it’s impossible to get him off of your case.

" _'a little bit'_ ? Are you joking? Killua, you literally can do _everything_! I spent years with you and am I supposed to be surprised anymore?! I don't even know you played!-"

Ah yes, this was back again. Gon's routine of making people feel like a god. Everything was drowned in the distance since his squealing voice and glittering eyes made Killua's heart flutter. If this keeps up, he'll probably need to call the ambulance. Being smothered by Gon Freecs is sure as hell heaven on earth.

Gon sits down on the elongated seat beside him and cocked his head to the keys, then Killua.

"Play me something"

Two things played in Killua's mind at once. One side of his brain had thought that he would take the _'oh I am willing to play for you because I am obviously smitten by you and I will steal all the stars in the sky just for you and also because I want to flex my piano skills and impress you too'_ route and do that. And the other had completely set itself on fire and all of his nerves are panicking and alarms are going off everywhere oh no, abort, abort, _abort-_

  
  


A finger had landed on a key. Inhale.

Before he could even comprehend it, he was already gliding his fingers swiftly through the notes. It was a slow yet inviting tune, laced with affection. He remembered vividly the time his grandfather taught him the melody, saying it was the first song that came on his first date at some jazz lounge or something like that.

His back straightened as both hands are finally on the tiles and danced its way onto the ivory keys. His head nods along with the tempo. He carefully recites the lyrics on his head, it was too bad that he couldn't sing (or maybe he didn't have enough guts to do it)

There was a pause, but it didn't continue. The last bar was enough to make it sound like its the actual ending to the music. He was only half-way. This was good enough.

"What's that one called?" Gon propped his chin on the palm of his hand, smirking. Was he staring this whole time? Obviously, but why is he looking at him like that?

Killua hummed, sticking his tongue out "Not tellin'..."

"Not fair! You gotta!"

Gon ruffled his silver hair and attempted to pull at it. His grip felt ticklish under his scalp and Gon sent Killua into fits of laughter. But it's the truth.

If Gon were to find out the title of the song, Killua would rather bury himself six-feet deep under the ground. Here's hoping that the crackhead wouldn't be head-strong enough to actually search for it.

Maybe next time, Killua thought.

  
  


"Man, You're so cool, Killua" both boys are wrapped together in a somewhat weird headlock. Gon shooked himself off from him to fix his tangled silver locks. His touch burns and Killua unconsciously leans his head to the gesture.

"Oh shut up, look at yourself..." Killua extends his arms, flailing it about in Gon's direction.

"Popular, good at sports...who wouldn't be drawn to you?" _And your sweet smile and your gorgeous body and your sun-kissed face and your kind words and your big heart._ Even lacking in a few brain cells but nonetheless, Gon was perfect in his book. Heck yea, everyone is drawn to Gon Freecs.

"So what? You literally have no idea how many people would look your way, with those stupid blushes on their faces..."

Gon's voice faltered at the very end of his sentence, followed with a pout. Killua had hoped that was only his imagination as he stared at Gon and the other did the same and now he's trapped.

"Gon," Killua started, "you were about to show me something..."

"Ah," Gon hopped from his seat, the light was back in his eyes as he darted across the room "...right"

There was a bulky record player on the table that Gon had arranged. He pulled out the vinyl that he had been holding this entire time and set it on the platter gently, placing the head-shell on where it's supposed to be. The gritty audio starts.

It sounded like pop, but older...New wave?

"Ging gave it to me, as a present." Gon idly tapped his foot, following the beat of the song. "This was the song that came on when he first met my mom..."

he didn't notice it, but Killua had also tapped his fingers down rhythmically on the sides of his seat.

"Hey," Gon plastered a playful grin on his face "Watch this..."

he had disappeared somewhere behind the old boxes, then reappeared again with a makeshift robe and a broomstick, all the while donning a pair of tacky looking sunglasses. Killua struggled to stifle a laugh.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

Gon covered half of his face menacingly under his makeshift robe, mockingly mimicking his voice

" _’ not tellin'_ "

Killua snickered, "geez, what a brat..."

A few seconds into the song and Gon had grabbed the broomstick and lip-synced his way through the lyrics. Energetically skipping his steps, and bopped his hips, and was basically letting himself get lost in the music, making silly gestures here and there to humor his silver-haired companion. And Killua just stares in dumbfounded-ness and excitement and awe.

This was Gon Freecs in his truest form.

Suddenly, he heeled on his feet. The music was still blaring and Killua was interrupted from his muse. Gon had turned his back and ran towards him, back straight and curtsied like he was some kind of a Victorian noble-man. Killua wants to cut his feet.

"Our beloved class prez, Killua Zoldyck," he said, slipping an accent. His smile reached his eyes, offering a hand before him "may I have this dance?"

"Gon Freecs," Killua grinned, a scowl was hiding underneath "you of all people should know that I can't _fucking_ dance"

"Sure you can" he shrugged, taking hold of Killua's hands "isn't it sad to see your friend dancing alone with a broom? Come on! Move those legs!"

He pulled, reeling Killua into his own world. He had dropped the broom and leaned his weight onto him. He could feel his vision went to spirals as Gon linked their fingers together, twirled him around, and playfully swung his arms from side to side in somewhat of a freeform dance. There was a gradual spring on Killua's steps and he had ceased from dragging his feet on the ground.

Not long enough he was singing and giggling along with him.

He thought about Gon's mother.

Did her heart jolt when he dragged her down the dance floor?

Did her eyes sparkle this much when he pulled her in the limelight and guiding her in an inviting motion, reeling her in the music along with him?

Was he this mesmerizing?

This was Gon Freecs in his truest form

And he _loved_ it.

It was when Killua had unconsciously snaked his arms around Gon's waist, he knew he may have fucked up. He had also pushed his tacky glasses back to his hair, piercing through his brown fiery eyes. He was caught in a trance, he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t know what he was doing.

Gon had held Killua in an iron grip, his face was something that could be described as when you see your friend take the last piece of pizza and you decided that he was a traitor. It grew crimson and Killua had stepped a non-existent line.

His breath hitched, each and every membrane in his body was trembling.

Oh no, this was bad. One wrong move and suddenly he’s the protagonist in a coming-of-age movie that constantly fucks up when their crush is around.

  
  


A loud knock came, then another then came another set of rounds.

A muffled voice was behind that door and both boys had snapped out of their own little daydream.

Shit.

The record was still playing and Gon had yanked the other boy to hide behind the boxes with him. The door clicks and opens.

"Music?" The voice that was too familiar enough to be Krueger's echoed through the room. Killua curses under his breath. They're _so_ busted. "Who in the world was in here...?"

"Killua," Gon whispered "Let’s make a run for it"

Again, balls-to-the-wall crazy.

"Are you insane?!" Killua tried to wiggle himself free from Gon holding his wrist, He held tighter. He was about to drag him to one of his crazy plans for the millionth time.

“ _Gon_ -“

Gon dashed across the room, towards the exit, dragging the half-dead Killua along with him. Killua really should’ve cut his feet.

The boy was a literal daredevil, making turns from corner to corner like it was nothing and Killua could barely keep his feet steady. Damn jocks, if this keeps up Killua would need to contemplate the chances of disowning his friend for getting him down to a goose chase from Krueger out of all teachers in the school vicinity until his lungs gave out.

“Gon!” Killua yelled, wind entering his gums. Probably outweighing Krueger’s patronizing voice from behind “remind me to skin you alive after this!”

Gon smiled, eyes locked on the road in front of him “you wouldn’t!”

The boy disappeared from every corridor by means of finding Krueger’s blind-spot━ All in which Killua was too furious to even follow and memorize, Then there was pitch blackness and only the sounds of their breathing. The room that Gon had entered was stale and humid and _hot_ , but most importantly _cramped_. They would need to squeeze in together and Killua could feel Gon’s body heat stirring in his chest. His temperature sky-rocketed.

“Good thinking, Gon.” Killua remarked sarcastically, ignoring the heat in his cheeks “Like a storage room is definitely what we need right now-“

Gon paid him no mind and put his hand over Killua’s mouth.

From this distance, he could see threads of sweat trickling down his neck and the odor of men's cologne or some sort of deodorant was thick under his nose. He would like to ask where he had bought it but this doesn’t seem to be the right time to ask your friend _slash_ crush what kind of body deodorant they used. Plus his mouth is covered.

Killua tried to yank his hand away, idly squirming and complaining about how he can’t breathe. Gon retreated his hand but not long until he held up another and was now cupping both of Killua’s cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye, and they could feel each other’s breath brushing their skins.

Gon’s breath smelled like…sweat but also strawberries and the faint scent of mountain breeze’s mint candy (but he just ate a sandwich, for goodness sake, _how?!_ )

“Goodness, they’re going to be the death of me” Krueger’s footsteps were getting closer 

His heart was pounding, painfully rapid he could hear it blaring in his ears. Both from their patronizing teacher and Gon looking awfully deep into his eyes. He leaned in.

He didn’t know who started it first. The fact that Killua had made a yelping sound in the middle of lunging his face into Gon, or was it Gon’s lips aggressively crashing into his.

Killua savored the flavor of cherry cola and _freaking_ mountain breeze’s mint candy and pulled away

It didn’t matter. Both actions had led his heart to explode and crash himself against the storage room door and move his legs, abnormally fast.

He was running, but from who exactly was unknown to him since his brain could barely process the events happening in milliseconds

"KILLUAAA-"

What he does know is that his crush had caught up to him (in which he shouldn’t) running closely behind him. To make matters worse, Krueger was also tailing behind him with speed ten times faster than before. Killua used the last will of his strength to accelerate.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Killua managed to scream, it echoed throughout the corridors

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"

Killua yelled louder and picked up his speed, finding himself passing the main school lobby and then climbing up the fences of the school's main entrance like a cat experiencing a seizure. Unfortunately, Gon was fast enough to rival his speed and held onto him with his familiar iron grip when Killua was dangling on the fences.

“LET _GO_ ”

“NO!”

“GET OFF OF ME!”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!”

Killua shoved Gon’s face with his free hand. Well, he _tried_ , at least. To an outsider, this might have looked like a very comical looking situation had both of them kept onto that position for over a minute.

Killua had climbed nearly far up the fence, dragging Gon along with him. Gon used his full strength as it was his last resort, but also his worst decision yet.

_Fuck,_ Killua said under his breath as the body under him met contact with what it seemed like his bottom parts.

_Fuck_ , Gon said as he landed on flesh and bone, possibly Krueger’s and there was a crack.

…

Biscuit Krueger was _pissed_.

Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecs thinks they're dead meat

Luckily, no bones were broken except Krueger’s arm which turned the other way, and no lives were at cost. Other than that, Just tiny scrapes and nosebleeds _and_ dirty grudges which weren’t any better.

She had discussed penalties over cookies and tea with Mito Freecs and Sylva Zoldyck and both guardians came to an agreement that the boys would be put in detention on a Saturday at school. And Killua's weekend is ultimately ruined.

But is it ‘ruined’ when Gon is there with him? Killua thinks over Sylva's deathly boring parent lecture, Killua thinks over steaks for dinner, Killua thinks over milk before going to bed.

Killua thinks Gon hates him

Killua thinks as he picks up the phone ringing on the side of his bed that afternoon.

Killua thinks as the familiar voice was greeting him from the other line.

"Hey"

Killua winced.

"Hey"

"Detention, huh?"

"Yep"

There was soft, low breathing.

"Sorry, I dragged you into this. I even promised."

"It’s...fine"

Killua wanted to punch his gut. This whole thing wouldn't have gone south if he didn't accidentally get carried away by his stupid feelings and then proceed to run away from it like a madman. It was entirely his fault, but he knows Gon wouldn't want to hear him sulking.

"Quick question," Gon said, "where did you buy your mouth wash?"

"Uh, the supermarket?" Killua blurted out as if that wasn’t obvious enough.

"I see" Gon mumbled "second quick question,"

"Why did you run?"

Killua had clutched the ends of his shirt the second he inquired. He had been glad he'd call his best friend instead, or else he won’t be able to handle a second round to the chasing scene.

"Nothing" Killua replied statically, "just reflex..."

"Liar!" the other line made his ear tremble, but somehow it made Killua’s shoulders less tense.

Maybe he didn’t fuck up

"I liked that, y’know..."

_Huh_

Did Gon Freecs, who he just found out recently tasted like fresh-picked strawberries and cherry cola and mountain breeze's barley mint candy, admits that he liked kissing him?

Wait, was that why he was acting weird?

By that time, Killua had hung up and screamed into his pillow (which was useless since people in his house could still hear his ear-deafening screeching anyway and told him to keep it down), kicking his legs up the air, and hopping around the room. He slapped both of his cheeks before dialing for Gon's number again.

He cleared his throat "I’m back"

"What the heck was that about?" Gon's confusion was thick in his voice " _you_ didn't?"

"Nah," Killua giggled "It was nice”

“So nice you ran away and climbed over the school fences?” 

“Uh, yeah?”

"You _were_ lying!"

A barbaric laugh forced its way into Gon's ear, and he, too, joined in a stream of giggles.

Killua had wanted to ask Gon since when he has been keeping all of this bottled up, all the while probably knowing Killua's obvious day-to-day torture of being emotionally constipated. Perhaps Gon was also emotionally constipated at some point, but he hides it better than he may think. Killua smiled. He'll tell him one day.

  
  


"So..." Killua said.

"So?" He could tell that Gon was grinning like crazy

_Silence._

"So Saturday?"

"...if you're up for a second round..."

"Only if you are"

"Cool"

"Cool"

_Cool, cool, cool_

"See ya!" The line disconnected. And Killua was left ecstatic.

He can't wait for Saturday

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if outlining and script-writing lessons taught me something it was to just fore-shorten every damn word you think is pretty bc ppl would understand what kind of shit you're writing anyways without long descriptions about how pretty killua looked when he played the piano, but it was also a shitty attempt at it, so pls bear w me. (also the title to the piece killua was playing was called 'its always you' by chet baker so i guess thats why he was so flustered in case ur wondering)
> 
> killugon dancing was also some shitty attempt but i had more fun writing that since i could either imagine them listening to 'i think we're alone now' by tiffany or 'love my way' by the psychedelic furs as they stare into each others eyes bc i love hurting myself like that but ig yall have other songs that played in ur mind??? feel free to share doe
> 
> also rip to my writing skills, I gave up half-way through writing this and this long ass end note that probably no one would even read but thank you for reading! drink water and listen to metal


End file.
